general_informationfandomcom-20200222-history
How to Use Toothpaste to Cure Cold Sores
Cold sores are a very common disease that spreads throughout the human population. This is a contagious disease and there are chances that you got this virus from contact with a person who is already suffering from it. Mostly, people of European and North American origin have this type of virus infection. Nearly 70% of the population of Australia suffer from this virus. Ironically in this 20th generation where the assumption that nothing is impossible has been the mantra, we still do not have cure for this virus which has been tormenting our lips, eyelids, fingers, etc for so many years. Still research is being conducted in the United States of America where they have achieved a partial success rate but cannot guarantee complete removal of the virus from human body. Scientists discovered a link between HSV - 1 and Alzheimer's disease way back in 1979. This virus may attack lipoproteins which may lead to Alzheimer's disease. A type of facial paralysis called as Bell`s palsy has also been linked to the presence of HSV - 1 virus and its reaction with the facial sensory nervous of the human body. With these kinds of new and advanced research showing the links between the virus and other very dreadful diseases it is wise that people affected with this virus take all necessary precautions to fend of this dreadful virus. Many people opt for costly medications and ointments which may or may not cure the person temporarily but there are cheap and effective everyday household items which will provide significant help in curing the disease. Toothpaste is one such item which if applied accordingly will give a cooling and numbing effect to the person. Directions of applying toothpaste are as follows, washing the affected area first with anti bacterial agent to sanitize it from germs and bacteria. Basically you need to follow these three steps which are: sanitizing, disinfecting and ultimately applying toothpaste. In case you have difficulty in finding an effective anti - bacterial agent use those ointments which have alcohol content in them. Next apply toothpaste over the affected area. Apply a reasonable amount of toothpaste on the cold sore. Gently press the applied toothpaste so that cold sore comes in contact with the toothpaste firmly. Leave the paste for approximately three days and wash it away. For children it is best to contact a physician. After three days clean the affected area and blister should have disappeared by now. The affected area will form new skin and blisters will become crusts. Toothpaste can be applied at anytime when you feel irritation and itching at the affected area. Make sure that you don't kiss you siblings or young children because toothpaste on your lip can cause their sensitive skin to burn slightly. Of course, if you have an active cold sore you should not be kissing anyone, anyway. Try to avoid eating excessive junk food when you apply toothpaste. If you experience any side effects or excessive irritation then contact your physician. Category:Answered questions